


Short and sweet

by Gayshipsforthewin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsforthewin/pseuds/Gayshipsforthewin





	Short and sweet

Jenny cuddled into Vastra's hip, enjoying the rare moment of compassion from the much much older alien she had taken for her wife.  
"Vas?" she asked, using her nickname for her wife "When do you think we can come out to the public?"  
"Probably never" her lover replied with a sigh "at least not in your lifetime". Jenny sighed as well, reaching up to kiss her wife. 

A few hours later found them naked and worn out on the bed, having finished a marathon session of sex. They cuddled up with each other and took comfort in each other, occasionally kissing or trying to build up the passion, but finding themselves too tired to do anything. They tried to stay their drooping eyelids to talk but soon fell asleep.


End file.
